


Weep for the Weak

by booktick



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASoIaF, F/M, Mentions of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booktick/pseuds/booktick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weep for the weak, they did. If you smile and pretend you are strong, you will survive, they said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weep for the Weak

**Disclaimer:** I own none of this franchise.

**A/N:** Based on the idea that after "The Red Wedding" that Catelyn Stark was sent off to King's Landing to wed Tywin Lannister.

* * *

Catelyn was in the gardens when it was the day of King Tommen’s name day. She picked at the petals of flowers, knelt beside them. She would have sat on a bench but today was different, and it was hot. She wore her hair up, a tight bun with pretty pins and pretty golden lion pendents. What a lion she made, she would have thought that would make Cersei Lannister cringe—it did.

She smiled though it was often so small some did not think to see it. Her fingers curled around a few more flowers, stroking the stems and the petals. They were so soft, much like her hands. Tywin had asked her to make sure to keep her own bandaged. Ever since the night with her—with her Bran, and the dagger, her hands hurt at times unless water went over them. Tywin had given her scarf for her throat, though she did not wear it often.

She had no need to hide her scars from the world, they did not do that in return for her—so why should she?

The sun was still high in the sky, and the sunlight shined off the rings she wore. That was a very generous gift as well from Lord Lannister, a golden band with a lion’s head, how thoughtful of him. She glanced away from them instead, no interest in the gold and only in her garden. She continued to pick flowers, placing some in her lap, others beside her. She could feel the knot growing again, sometimes it’d go away, like when shew was in the gardens. But Catelyn knew the knot would never really go away, not when she was in King’s Landing, or when she was alive. In the North she rarely had gardens, she had nothing of flowers or sunshine. She had snow and dead laves, and open walls.

Catelyn was in a cage. The cage was filled with lions, and she was thrusted out bear and ready for the taking in their pit. She brushed her hair back, closing her eyes tightly for a few moments. Her fingers curled into her palm. She had to swallow to keep the bile down, and she opened her eyes. It was disgusting, how everyone smiled and pretended all was well in the Kingdoms.

It was far from good, it was too quiet. It was too painful and cold, even with the Sun and the charming laughs and the flawless, permanent smiles people wore there. She parted her lips, a sigh leaving them before she glanced away from her torn petals.

“What is there for you here, Cat?” She whispered to no one. The flowers did not answer her. She missed her hair from the North. Cat knew hair grew back but…

The handmaidens here said she was beautiful. Lady Lannister could do no wrong, or look no better than she did. They were being polite, and doing as they had been told. Everyone musn’t upset Lady Lannister, in fear of Tywin Lannister’s wrath. Catelyn scoffed, shutting her eyes a bit again before she looked at her flowers. She could see how the breeze made them shake, her precious flowers.

What a ridiculous notion…

Catelyn was already upset, there wasn’t much more anyone could do to change that or add onto it. Robb was gone, Ned was gone, and her home was gone. She had nothing but her flowers and her memories, and her scarred hands. Her scarred throat, her fingers even brushed over that. The scar was soft like petals, and it was fading some but people still saw it.

She felt the air in her throat stop suddenly, and she nearly choked on it. Catelyn could hear her Robb telling her that she was going to be alright, that everyone would turn out for the best. That he would be King in the North, and he would protect them all, every last one. She could hear it still, even when she had her hand over her throat.

Catelyn opened her eyes finally, letting out a breath. It felt like she had held it in for years. She shook her head, picking up a few flowers before beginning to stand though a hand slipped into hers, another on her back “Careful, my lady. You might trip over your dress.” Tywin Lannister’s voice fell into her ears.

It was almost as if he was concern. She knew that was just another lie, so often did Lannisters lie through their teeth. But Catelyn smiles faintly, and nods her head at him “Thank you, my lord. I had thought you would be in the keep already. For King Tommen’s name day.”

“I was.” Tywin stared down at her as they booth stood in the gardens. His hand still on her back, and she could feel the warmth that came from it. Catelyn felt as though looking at him, at that face…those eyes she had hated for so long, it would overwhelm her…she would say something she would regret. Catelyn said many things she regretted before.

She shakes her head “Forgive me, I was…admiring the flowers.”  
“And did they admire you back?” Tywin asked softly.

Catelyn finally made herself look upon his face, staring at her lord husband “Pardon?” She must have misheard him.

“The flowers. You admired them. They are beautiful, yes, I suppose if you’re a Tyrell.” He glanced at them then at her. She was still holding crushed flowers in her palm, and he was holding her “Though you are far more great than them. Something to be admired I mean.”

Catelyn nodded her head slowly, as if understanding his compliment if it was even that to begin with. Her smile is still faint however and it was not to change for some time “I would greatly like to go to the Red Keep, to give me congratulations to his grace and to be able to give him his gift in return.”

“You got him a gift?”

“Yes, he…” Catelyn looked away “He has kittens. I thought another might make him far more happy than long, tiresome council meetings.”

Tywin chuckled that time. Had she amused him? The idea made her sick, and yet her stomach felt like butterflies were inside her. Catelyn thought the idea ridiculous as well. To feel warmth from something Tywin Lannister said to her, that would be like laughing in Ned’s face. She smiled all the same, and nods her head.

“Yes, I thought the gesture might be something he needs.” She looked at him, lips pressed together tighter than before “Affection. My lord.”

Tywin stared at her. For a long time nothing was said.

_Weep for the weak, they did._

Cersei had given her condolences on losing her home, her Robb. _  
_

Catelyn doubted that Cersei Lannister ever wept for anyone in her entire life. _  
_

“Come. His grace waits for no one.” Tywin gestured her away from her broken flowers, and her gardens. Catelyn followed, as his lady always did.

_If you smile and pretend you are strong, you will survive, they said._

_  
_And Catelyn smiled.


End file.
